sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
There's Something About Ashley
There's Something About Ashley is a documentary released by Warner Bros. Records about the beginning of Ashley Tisdale's solo music career and was released on November 6, 2007. The DVD includes 3 new music videos from her debut album Headstrong and a documentary. The music videos in the DVD are "He Said, She Said", "Not Like That", and "Suddenly", which are all directed by Scott Speer. Tisdale's sister Jennifer and Josh Henderson from Desperate Housewives made appearances. Track listing *''There's Something About Ashley'' (12:07) - A three-song music video trilogy comprising: # Tisdale talking at Cell-phone (Intro) # "He Said She Said" (Music Video) # Tisdale with Jennifer in her bedroom (Interlude) # "Not Like That" (Music Video) # "Suddenly" (Music Video) # Josh Henderson and Tisdale (Ending) *''The Life and Times of Ashley Tisdale'' (45:00) - Follow Tisdale through the making of Headstrong in 45 minutes of exclusive nonstop footage. #" Intro"* #"Recording Be Good to Me" (Appearances by Kara DioGuardi)* #"Album Photoshoot* #"Dog Issues" (Appearances by Kara DioGuardi)* #"Play Ball" (Appearances by Brenda Song and Jennifer Tisdale)* #"Recording He Said She Said" * (Appearances by Jonathan Rotem and Evan "Kidd" Bogart) * #"Homecoming"* #"The Hair"* #"Laguna Beach" (Appearances by Jennifer Tisdale) * #"High School Musical Rehearsals" (Appearances by Corbin Bleu)* #"First Live Performance (Appearances by Corbin Bleu)* #"Thanksgiving Day Parade" (Appearances by Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)* #"Meeting Jessica Simpson"* #"Music Video Shoot" (Appearances by Scott Speer, Jennifer Tisdale and Josh Henderson) #"St. Louis" #"Album Drops" #"CD Signing" #"TRL" (Appearances by Vanessa Minnillo) #"Ending" *All footage marked with a * is included on Headstrong CD+DVD version. Production and personnel *Director – Scott Speer *Producer – Alison Foster *Executive Producer – Denise A. Williams *Executive Producer – David Grant *Production Supervisor – Julie Di Cataldo *Asst. Production Supervisor – Sharonda Starks *Assistant Director – Mike Estrella *Assistant Director – Saleem Beaseley *Director of Photography – Omer Ganai *Gaffer – Mark Lindsay *Best Boy Electrician – Mattai *Electric – Rudy Covarrubias *Key Grip – Colby Dunford *Best Boy Grip – Curtis Brown *Production Designer – Effney Gardea *Leadman – Ian Berky *Set Dresser – Darren Bertonneau *Set Dresser – Lance Lindahl *Shopper – Bianca Butti *Art Assistant – Lee Ferris *MakeUp/Hair Ashley Tisdale – Torsten White *Stylist Ashley Tisdale – Laury Smith *Asst. to Stylist – Daisy Alexander *MakeUp/Hair – Kristina Duff *Casting – Visionary Casting *Choreographer – Nancy O'Meara Music videos *"He Said She Said": There's Something About Ashley premiered the music video for "He Said She Said" which begins with Tisdale and her friends go to a club and a guy (Josh Henderson) notices Tisdale at the club. She starts to dance with her friends and looks after the guy. Tisdale's sister Jennifer appears on the video as one of her friends. *"Not Like That": The music video was filmed by Scott Speer, Tisdale starts to read a magazine with gossip about her. We see her in her room singing, at work — filming a commercial — and in a magazine. *"Suddenly": In the video Tisdale starts off on a plain white background and during the video it starts to form a crowd that gets bigger and bigger the video also includes shots from the DVD in the Target exclusive edition of her debut album Headstrong..... Notes External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjoDgAhUfdQ There's Something About Ashley DVD Trailer] Category:2007 video albums Category:Ashley Tisdale video albums